Uzumaki Naruto Shinobi no Kami
by JazzyFanficsYAY
Summary: Naruto won at the ¿? using a Bloodline that Rikudou Sennin used long ago with the Jubi s Eyes. Follow Naruto as he turns into a real God of Shinobi.  Godlike Naruto, Good Akatsuki, NaruHarem.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The life has no value

Uzumaki Naruto was right now facing Uchiha sasuke at the Valley of the End.

"Naruto. LEAVE ME IN PEACE! I WANT POWER TO KILL HIM!" Shouted Sasuke from the other side of the valley as Naruto smiled. "I won`t give up. Thousand times to have you at Konoha and I out there, than you out there and i at Konoha." Said Naruto as Sasuke grinned and Laughed. "What? Are you going to whine about your damn treatment. Yes, i know about your childhood and the burden you have. Are you going to whine about your life." Said Sasuke as Naruto shook his head in a no. "Then, what am i waiting. I want to kill you, and to prove myself powerful and to be the legendary "DEMON KILLER". That will give me enough fame to kill him." Said Sasuke with a maniac grin as Naruto shook his head in a no. Naruto wanted to attack Sasuke, but something told him no.

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGAN"

Naruto`s body moved and his rasengan failed as Sasuke impaled his chidori on his chest.

`I don`t want to die. Sasuke wills tay at Konoha and i`ll dissapear.´Thought Naruto as he felt pain on his chest and eyes. As he felt the pain, he started to tear blood.

.

Sasuke laughed.

"What a crybaby." He stammered out with a grin as he looked at the blood tearing Naruto.

Naruto`s whiskers dissapeared as if thery were nothing.

Naruto opened his eyes and Sasuke`s eyes widened.

Naruto`s eyes had purple iris and sclera, ripple-like pattern around the pupil, and three tomoes on each ripple. (Jubi`s eyes)

"NO. You can`t." Said Sasuke as he started to think wisely and laughed. "After you die, i`m going to take your eyes off your skull and place them on myself. And then, I`ll use them to kill him." Said Sasuke as he laughed maniatically.

SAsuke`s hand was still at Naruto`s chest when.

Naruto`s P.O.V.

I felt a force in my mind, heart and soul. Something that told me, you can do it now. I felt as if i was doing it but at the same i could only watch.

Normal p.o.v.

Naruto did a rasengan and slammed it on Sasuke`s chest. As he did handseals.

"Uzuton: Daiuzu." Said Naruto as the water around the river started to whirl and sucked sasuke in the water.

"Uzuton: Daiuzu Bakuha." Said Naruto as there was a explosion underwater.

**BOOM!**

Sasuke was throwed to midair and falled. He was unconscious.

Naruto looked at the unconscious Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. As i told you, you deserve to be in Konoha more than me." Said Naruto as he looked to Sasuke with his new Dojutsu. "You will have people to help you, nothing will hold you back now. You may kill Itachi, no. You will kill Itachi." Said Naruto as he gave a real smile and began to walk away. `I hold you back, with a cost of me going away. Someone must pay the price of it. And, i don`t want to waste tears as Danzo and the council tells me to go away.´ Thought Naruto with a sad smile as he walked away.

.

"Fucking suna bitch and fucking useless rat. The fucking bitch took the whole damn fucking forest down to get me. Bitch." Said a red-headed former Oto kunoichi drowsily before her voice turned from talking alone to shut. "I swear if someone hears you, might confuse you with a sailor." Said Naruto with a grin as she realised her situation. "Huh? Wait, you`re...DAMN, I GOT CAUGHT BY DAMN," Naruto placed his hand on her mouth. "Please, shut up. There might be Missing-nin or worse, Konoha ANBU tailing for me." Said Naruto as Tayuya stared at the blond trying to analyse the situation. She gazed at his forehead protector, the symbol was slashed. "So. You were exiled." Said Tayuya as Naruto nodded (Immediately thought of a Lie). "Becuase i brought their precious Uchiha with little scratches." Said Naruto with a mocking grin as he remembered the beating the damn Uchiha took. `I swear i have to remember the Uzuton Jutsus. Might be useful in the ocean.´Thought Naruto with a grin as he sighed.

.

With Kakashi and Sasuke

Kakashi looked at Sasuke on the river, alone. There was no Naruto. Kakashi carried Sasuke bridal style and gazed at his wounds. `Explosives, how.´ Thought Kakashi as he gazed to the water. The water was moving abruptly and it was pretty dangerous to even take a swim here. Kakashi gazed at the statues, both were extremely wet. Kakashi`s eyes widened. `Could it be. No it can`t. Kushina-sama told me that only certain Uzumaki could do that. Damn, we have to find Naruto.´ Thought Kakashi as he gazed to pakkun rapidly. "Pakkun." Said Kakashi as Pakkun nodded. "Yes, it was. Something that everybody feared from the Uzumaki`s. People believed that there were only myths but this says it`s true. The Uzuton,something that only certain Uzumaki had. The only one`s that myths told they had, were the Rikudou Sennin and The First Uzumaki Clan Leader. Remember in the History, when Rikudou Sennin destroyed the Dark Abbys." Said Pakkun as Kakashi remembered the legend.

.

_On the extreme edges of the World. Rikudou Sennin. After Sealing the Jubi. He made an enemy, unknown to most. But this enemy was Bakiko. Bakiko was a strong dark force. Exactly, bakiko wasn`t a person but instead was…a territory. Exactly, Bakiko was a city, on the edge of the world called Dark Abyss. It was a land with water and cascades. Beautiful but you feel the dark aura._

"_I can`t afford to have this force. For peace, it`s worthy. Uzuton: Daiuzu." Said Rikudou as all the waters formed a gigantic whirl that started sucking the city on it`s whole and it`s dark habitants. "Uzuton: Daiuzu Bakuha." Said Rikudou as all the sucked city exploded on the underground. Making a beautiful explosion, filled with grace. _

.

"We have to find him." Said Kakashi as Pakkun sighed. "I couldn`t have a trace, the only think that was here. Was blood that leads me here to the river. Then…nothing." Said Pakkun as Kakashi sighed. `Sensei…i failed you.´Thought Kakashi as he walked to Konoha.

.

"Sorry." Said Naruto as Tayuya looked annoyed. "Why do you have to say fucking sorry to everything i said." Said Tayuya as Naruto looked at her eyes. "Because, it wasn`t my intention to brought back your bad memories." Said Naruto as Tayuya looked at his eyes. "Why do you care?" asked Tayuya as Naruto smiled. "I do care, simply because. I care." Said Naruto as he looked at her eyes. He carried her bridal style. And began to walk.

Tayuya had a tint of pink on her cheeks at the closure. But sighed.

It was already night, the moon was at all it`s grace. Giving at least some light. Naruto gazed at her as she yawned. Naruto only thought something. `Cute.´He thought as she went to sleep. `I shall go to Nami no Kuni. And get her healed.´Thought Naruto as he hopped tree by tree. In direction to Nami no Kuni.

.

(The next day)

Tayuya woke up at the comfyness of a bed. She went up and catch a scent of breakfast. She walked down and gazed at Naruto making breakfast. His attire was changed.

He was wearing black loose pants, black sleeveless shirt, black sunglasses, Kubikiribocho strapped in his back and geta. He looked civilian, but with sunglasses and a big sword on his back.

"We`re at Nami no Kuni. We`ll take breakfast and then, we shall live here sometime as the tide is calm and then we will go to Kirigakure." Said Naruto as Tayuya nodded. "Is this our home?" asked Tayuya as Naruto nodded. "And how did you got it?" asked Tayuya as Naruto smiled.

(Flashback)

"A home. Well, you can get it for free but you`ll have to work to pay the time you`re going to stay in it." Said Tazuna as Naruto nodded. "You`ll have to work as farmer. I can give you that property. It was originally of a friend that died. And no one is at the farm so. You can work it. There`s everything…hens, cows, horse, goat and you can plant….corn, potato, rice and tomato." Said Tazuna as Naruto nodded. "I accept." Said Naruto as Tazuna gave Naruto the key`s of the farm.

(End of Flashback)

"You see. We are living in a farm. So, you can stay here if you want. But I`ll be working as a farmer." Said Naruto as Tayuya laughed. "You are working as a fucking farmer." Said Tayuya as she started to laugh. "Well, i`ll go and start working. Oh, Tayuya-chan. You can do whatever you want. I placed some space so you could train Kunai and Shuriken throwing." Said Naruto as Tayuya sighed and nodded. She lost her flute, her most potential weapon, but as a shinobi she had to train. She went up and took a bath as Naruto started the routine of farmer working.

.

"WHAT!" Shouted Tsuande not believing it. "You have been searching for the whole night and didn`t found him. And you are telling me he has a Kekkei Genkai called Uzuton, used by Rikudou Sennin and the First Uzumaki Clan Leader." Said Tsunade as Kakashi nodded. "And that Naruto used that Attack on Sasuke. And won the battle." Said Tsunade as Kakashi nodded. "Too much to digest. Thank you Kakashi. For now, i`ll place Naruto as an S-Ranked Missing Ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. You`re dismissed." Said Tsunade As Kakashi nodded and Shunshind`away.

.

"It waqs a logical and the best move." Said Shikaku as all stared at him. "If i was on his case. I would have done the same since, i wouldn`t want to waste time, breath and tears. Dealing with something such logical that is, you hurt the Uchiha you are exiled." Said Shikaku as all the clan heads nodded in that. `Damnit, the Kyubi Jinchuriki dissapears of the map after beating the Uchiha as if he dusted away. We have searched everywhere. Suna, Nami even Tsuchi and result is nothing.´ Thought Danzo with a sigh as he payed attention.

"By the fault of your damn Precious Uchiha Konoha has lost it`s Jinchuriki. Iwa has Two, Kiri has two, Suna has one, Taki has one and Kumo has two. We are exposed and they could send only them and we are utterly destroyed and off the map." Said Inoichi Yamanaka with hatred as he sighed. "Did i told you, THE UCHIHA KID IS UNSTABLE. HE CAN`T BE A SHINOBI! But no. You disobey my orders and convinced Sarutobi for making him shinobi." Said Inoichi as Kakashi got in the middle. "Tsunade-sama. I have checked everything and…The only one that could use that Jutus was Rikudou sennin. After he sealed Jubi on himself." Said Kakashi as all looked at him. "What Jutsu?" asked Homura slightly scared. "The Uzuton. The destructive Jutsu that destroyed the Dark Abyss. Naruto used it with sasuke. That explains his major injuries. The legend details that Rikudou Sennin used the Jutsu using his Dojutsu that came from the Jubi. That was The Rinnegan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Byakugan in one styled. The dojutsu didn`t had a name but they called it originally Jubi`s eyes." Said Kakashi as all the Clan heads and Council looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi. Could be possible that Naruto could have obtained this Dojutsu?" Asked Tsunade as Kakashi nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sama. 100 percent assured. This is considered a special ability from said Dojutsu." Said Kakashi as all the persons on the council room were shocked to the core.

"But if Rikudou Sennin was Immortal. Why did he died?" asked Sakiri Haruno as Tsuande laughed. "Don`t they told you legends. The Legends told. `After Rikudou Sennin`s beating of Dark Abyss. He began to sleep with multiple women. Until he stayed with one. The legends tell that after the three of Rikudou sennins`s son were born. He sold the third son…the one that inherited part of his immortality and his original eyes, the rinnegan to a merchant. He was given 3,000,000,000,000 ryo for the kid. After that, kami bestowed a curse upon Rikudou removing his immortality. Then he cursed the Uchiha son giving him the cursed eyes called Sharingan. And i`ll read you the book." Said Tsunade as she opened a book.

_And kami bestowed a curse upon the first son of the Sage. "Shall your eyes be cursed. Shall you have extreme ego that many people will evade you, shall you kill those you consider friends and brothers to have further advanced in your skills, shall you attain fake immortality and a real heir, pure of heart, with real immortality come and removed that fake immortality you have and you shall be taken to the realm where you`ll suffer all the millenias to come. While you, the senju family. Will have the curse to carry with the feeling of shame and remember those you couldn`t save becuase of your arrogance and shall be addict to anything." Said Kami as she bestowed the curse upon the sons of the sage. _

All the council staid in shock. "So you mean that there`s an Uchiha out there that is immortal." Said Inoichi as Tsunade nodded. "And Naruto is the real heir of Rikudou Sennin with Pure heart." Said Chouza as Tsunade nodded. "And he`s immortal." Said Anko as Tsunade nodded.

.

"Life values nothing." Said Naruto as he started to work on the farm.

Do you like it?

I wait you do. This shall be NaruTayu, finally i had some finer idea.

Please Review.

And don`t review about my grammar or spelling. That becuase of those type of things, those who write cancel their fics.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Escape from Nami

-2 months Later-

Naruto was right now training. Today he took a rest from the intese Farm working.

Tayuya was sleeping since it was 6am.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said a man as Naruto turned. Right in front of him was Kushimaru Kuriarare. "What do you need?" asked Naruto as Kushimaru grinned. "We come here from the Yondaime Mizukage. To KILL YOU." Said the man as he drawed Nuibari. Naruto drawed Kubikiribocho. "Zabuza`s apprentice eh. What a fool." Said Kushimaru as he got in stance. "Suiton: Saryuudan." Said Kushimaru as Naruto retreated. "Doton: Doryuheki." Said Naruto as a Earth wall erected from the ground and protected him from the water dragon. "Suiton: Kirisame." Said Kushimaru as the rain started. Naruto jumped, so highly that even he was over the wall. Kushimaru grinned.

Naruto and Kushimaru both threw their swords, Kubikiribocho chopped his left hand while Nuibari pierced right through Naruto`s chest but, he dissapeared in smoke. `Shadow Clone?´ Thought Kushimaru as he gazed at Kubikiribocho and then at the seals over it. `Fuinjutsu?´ Thought Kushimaru as some of the seals glowed yellow and Naruto, the real one appeared. Kushimaru gave a groan in pain as he gazed that his left hand was chopped of by the decapitating sword. "You use Fuinjutsu on Kubikiribocho, making it more deadly. Damn, you`re an Uzumaki, they use damn fuinjutsu. Shit." Muttered Kushimaru as he answered his own questions in his mind. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha." Said Naruto as he did the hand-seals fast that even Sharingan couldn`t copy. And began spitting out water. "No." Said Kushimaru as he began throwing Kunai but even Naruto was still spitting. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Said Kushimaru as a big fireball was thrown to Naruto but he sliced it in half with Kubikiribocho and continued spitting water. Kushimaru gazed and even his sandals were now soaking wet. `Damn, he is an Uzumaki. If he does thid then…NO. I can`t let him kill me like that.´ Thought Kushimaru as he did hand-seals. "Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki." Said Kushimaru as Naruto smashed Kubikiribocho on the ground and seals started glowing on the sword and an earth spike got out and the tornado was dismissed. He was still spitting water. Kushimaru gazed and the water was reaching his ankles. He was now using the water walking technique. `Damn…damn.´ Thought Kushimaru as he focused chakra on his hand.

"Shakuton: Kajosatsu." Said Kushimaru as he threw a flaming ball that resembled a small sun. Naruto was walking away as seals in Kubikiribocho were glowing, As naruto was dragging Kubikiribocho as he ran. Kushimaru gazed at the ground, no water. Then he looked at at Naruto running away and gazed, all the water was following him. He did the only thing he could was follow.

Kushimaru arrived, he blinked once.

As he opened his eyes, a gigantic wave as going to him. Naruto was standing up between the wave doing hand-seals. "NO." Shouted Kushimaru as he was taken by the water. "Uzuton: Daiuzu Bakuha." Said Naruto as he jumped away.

**BOOM!**

The water exploded from underground and Kushimaru was immediately on mid-air. As he falled.

He was lying on the water, dead.

And so Naruto checked him. He found something itneresting.

**Yondaime Mizukage…Yagura:**

**Kill Uzumaki Naruto, whatever means possible.**

Naruto stared at the card with the order and sighed. `Shall i go to Kirigakure and search about it.´ Thought Naruto as he went to his home.

.

"Tayuya-chan." Said Naruto as Tayuya got up and walked out of her room. "What happened?" she asked as she yawned. "We`re going on a trip to Kirigakure. To deliver a body." Said Naruto as he sighed. `And so here begins my adventure again. To see, at least. Who wants to kill me.´ Thought Naruto as he took a bath.

-After the bath-

Naruto came out.

Wearing black combat boots, black loose pants, black sleeveless shirt, black combat sunglasses, a short-sleeved long black coat over his attire, decorated by blue flames like motifs on the edges and Kubikiribocho strapped on his back.

"Tayuya, are you ready?" asked Naruto as Tayuya nodded.

.

Hi no Kuni.

Near Konoha

"Oi, Shirthead. Why are we going to Konoha?" asked Tayuya as Naruto sighed. "Tayuya-chan. Look at my eyes." Said Naruto as Tayuya fumed at the -Chan suffix but looked at his eyes. Naruto rapidly placed a genjutsu in his eyes and she falled asleep. Of course, she didn`t falled since he catched her. "Tayuya-chan, please. Forgive me." Said Naruto as he got out a piece of paper.

_Tayuya-chan_

_Please forgive me. But in my path…you can`t follow me. I`m sorry, but i can`t. My life has no value, my life started shedding tears and that way shall end. That`s why in this world, my life has no value. I bet with my life. Instead, you`re pure. You have still the chance, to have a husband, to be a good shinobi under the eyes of Konoha. Live your life to your way. Please give this letter to Tsunade._

_(_ Insert Blood Seals and sealed something)

_Baa-chan. _

_I placed seals in this paper and after you read it, shall the paper be burn. I`m sorry for leaving, in redemption of my leaving. Accept Tayuya as a Konoha Chunin, do it for me. After you end reading, give the letter to Tayuya and tell her to spread blood on the paper, it`s a gift for her._

Naruto smiled as he placed the paper on her clevage. He blushed as that was the only way for her to know she had to deliver something.

He then walked in konoha, by walking by the forests.

`I`ll seal some of my chakra in this tag.´Thought Naruto as he sealed some of his chakra in a tag and walked away.

-Miles away-

"Kaiin." Said Naruto as he did a serpent seal and ran away.

.

Kakashi felt a crazy or even inhuman amount of chakra. And went to investigate. She gazed at her. It was a red-headed girl. Kakashi carried her and went to Tsunade`s office.

.

"Who`s she kakashi? Are you Lolicon?" asked Tsunade with a mocking grin as Kakashi fumed mad. "No. I found her in the forest." Said Kakashi as Tsuande nodded and dismissed Kakashi.

-Hours Later-

Tayuya woke up.

She opened her eyes. She gazed at Senju Tsuande and went in panic. "Shithead?" She asked as she felt something in her clevage and blushed. She searched and found a paper.

_Tayuya-chan_

_Please forgive me. But in my path…you can`t follow me. I`m sorry, but i can`t. My life has no value, my life started shedding tears and that way shall end. That`s why in this world, my life has no value. I bet with my life. Instead, you`re pure. You have still the chance, to have a husband, to be a good shinobi under the eyes of Konoha. Live your life to your way. Please give this letter to Tsunade._

She couldn`t believe it.

"It`s for you." Said Tayuya as she gave the paper to tsunade.

She identified the seals and spread her blood.

_Baa-chan. _

_I placed seals in this paper and after you read it, shall the paper be burn. I`m sorry for leaving, in redemption of my leaving. Accept Tayuya as a Konoha Chunin, do it for me. After you end reading, give the letter to Tayuya and tell her to spread blood on the paper, it`s a gift for her._

Tsuande shed tears as she nodded.

"Tayuya. I`m glad to add you at Konoha ranks. You shall be given the rank of Chunin." Said Tsuande as Tayuya looked shocked. "You see the symbols at the end of the paper, bit your thumb and spread your blood." Said Tsunade as Tayuya did and then what she found was unbelivable.

*A new flute*

_This is for you tayuya chan. _

_It`s not a flute, you see. It`s a chakra flute. _

_In other means, you can summon your doki and genjutsu. But, you can do Jutsu with it. I placed some of my abilities in it so. As long as you have this flute in your possesion. You shall have affinity to all the Five main elements. And is made of a very special metal that, the metal can`t be destroyed or melted. So, care it._

Tayuya smiled and shed tears. It was bad for her since, she promised to never shed tears in her life aqgain.

`Damn shithead, i would like to have you here and give you a damn bone crushing hug for this damn new flute.´ Thought Tayuya as she hugged the flute. "Here`s your Chunin vest." Said Tsunade with a smile as she gave the Vest to Tayuya and walked away.

.

-Days Later-

Naruto walked at the Streets of Kiri.

"I heard they wanted to assasinate you." Said Itachi as Naruto looked to him.

Cliffhanger Jutsu

Review Please.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

¿Akatsuki Leader?

"So. I heard." Said Itachi as Naruto nodded. "What do you want?" Asked Naruto gazing at Itachi, almost prepared for anything. "You see, we know who you`re searching and the only way to be near him is, by coming to us. The one you`re searching is Uchiha Madara. He`s the one that wants you killed. The truth is that, Nagato died of Tuberculosis and we would like to have you as leader." Said Itachi as Naruto nodded. "I`m going to be at your group." Said Naruto as Itachi smiled. "Then, welcome to akatsuki, Leader-sama." Said Itachi as he gave Naruto an Akatsuki cloak with Nagato`s ring. "You are going to be the Amekage." Said Itachi as Naruto smiled. "I accept." Said Naruto as Itachi nodded and told him to follow him.

.

-Days Later-

Konoha

"You see. I made slight changes. Kiba is going to be switched to team seven and team eight is going to have a new teammate." Said Tsuande as Both teams Seven and Eight nodded. "Kiba you`re now official member of team Seven while Tayuya is going to be a member of team Eight. "Tayuya as the one Shikamaru fought?" asked Kiba as Tsunade nodded.

Amegakure

"We have a new leader." Said Itachi as all the Akatsuki`s were now surprised. "Who is he?" asked Kisame with a grin as Itachi sighed. "You see, this leader, is not friendly. He doesn`t trust, he doesn`t gives trust. So, you see. He will send orders to me but, he`ll be controlling us from the shadows." Said Itachi as all the Akatsuki`s were now surprised. `Sure this leader is mysterious.´ Thought Zetsu surprised. **`I suppose neo leader-sama loves to be mysterious. I`m going to find him and spy him.´ Thought Black Zetsu.**

"As for now, Amegakure has it`s first Kage." Said Itachi as all nodded not caring, Itachi walked away.

.

Naruto was now, with his cloak and the blue katakana of `Shodaime Amekage´.

"You know, i love this city. Something drives me to it, i don`t know but…soemthing tells me to do it. Itachi." Said Naruto as Itachi Hnnd´ and Naruto smiled. "I want you to give all the members of Akatsuki a Amegakure headband." Said Naruto as Itachi was surprised. "Why?" asked Itachi as Naruto grinned. "We`ll go against Madara`s orders." Said Naruto as Itachi was surprised. "You know, Madara is an Akatsuki recruit going for the name of Tobi." Said Itachi as Naruto grinned. "Well well. He is not an official member. For now, give each one of them their Ame headband. And tell them that, they are now Ame Citizens." Said Naruto as Itachi nodded. "You`ll take this one." Said Naruto as he gave Itachi a Black Ame Bandana. "Hai." Said Itachi as he threw the slashed Konoha Hitai-ate away and placed the Ame bandana on his head. Give them these, and tell them my words." Said Naruto as Itachi listened.

.

"Forget of your past life, this is a new one. You have a new city to protect and care, so stand up and be proud to wear it all the time." Said Itachi as all the Akatsuki members thought something. _`Wow, leader-sama is so poetic. He knows how to contemplate and to find the good things. Leader-sama`s words were so…so…inspiring to go and do my art and bomb things, not caring what others say about it.´ _Thought Deidara with stars on his eyes.

"I`m starting to like Leader-sama." Said Kisame with a grin as he threw the Kiri hitai-ate and replaced it with the ame one. "Me too." Said Sasori as he replaced his Suna for Ame. "Leader-**sama **knows** the** **roll **on **the rock.**" Both of Zetsu`s sides talked. "**I would like to meet Leader-sama.**" Said Kakuzu in a monotone voice as Hidan nodded. "I would like to meet Leader-sama, and fuckers are those who oppose him." Said Hidan as he replaced his Yuga hitai-ate for an Ame one.

.

"They took it good. Well, i took it fine. I don`t know Itachi but look at the people at Ame. Sure it`s decaying. We need more people to work around here. Damn Hanzo took them away. I have a special Mission for Sasori and Deidara. And i want no failures and i need both of their abilities to fullfill this task." Said Naruto as Itachi nodded. "I want Sasori to assasinate the Mizu Daimyo and Deidara to bomb all the Daimyo Palace. And put this, `Shall Yagura still be on the Kage position…and This shall happen to Him.´ as a note. From Anonymus." Said Naruto as Itachi nodded. "While you`re going to Infrom Konan to come to my office. Only to Konan. And the other members, tell them my strict order is to train alone. To have the abilities to the full capabilities. And to grow ranking. Kisame to be S-class and like that." Said Naruto as Itachi nodded.

.

"Konan, Leader-sama wants you at the Amekage Office. Sasori and Deidara, you know your mission. While, the other members. He wants you to train, to grow ranking, to be more dangerous, to be mroe intelligent, to simply advance from your actual abilities." Said Itachi as Konan and the other members nodded.

.

"Konan. I knew you were a friend of Nagato and i`m sorry for your loss." Said the Leader looking at the window as Konan sighed. "It`s okay Leader-sama, you don`t have to be sorry about it, he had the disease and we couldn`t remove it from him." Said Konan as The leader nodded. "Itachi told me about your life and really. I would love to make it up to you." Said the leader as he looked back.

Konan`s eyes widened.

"A thirteen year old kid is leading us. Quite intelligent you`re." Said Konan as Naruto smiled. "That`s right Konan-chan. And i see you`re ashamed that this country is like this but. It`s time for Ame to grow." Said Naruto with a smile. "LEADER-SAMA!" Said Tobi as he tried to approach but Naruto pushed him away. "I`m sorry Tobi but…you see. I don`t like people near me." Said Naruto as Tobi was silent. He glared at Naruto. **"Uzumaki Naruto. The new Leader…decision by Itachi eh. I want you to obey my orders and to do my planning." Said Madara as he looked to Naruto`s eyes but he couldn`t control him. **"I`m sorry tobi but, your Eien no something will not work on me." Said Naruto with a grin as Tobi got mad. "What makes you so sure?" asked the Man as Naruto grinned. "Simply, i have something that those you fool don`t have. That`s determination and power in one." Said Naruto with a smile as Tobi fumed. **"I swear you`re going to die. If i killed Nagato. How couldn`t i kill you?" Said Madara. **When a punch broke his mask, and it wasn`t Narutos fist….IT WAS KONANS!

"SO IT WAS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She declared as she started punching Tobi`s face and everywhere she could. Tobi broke the window and grinned. **"You may have won this time Uzumaki Naruto. You may have taken akatsuki from my grasp but. I promise, i shall come victorious." Declared Tobi as he falled from the window to never be seen again.**

"Konan. Are you okay?" asked Naruto as Konan was mad. "Why do you care?" asked Konan as Naruto smiled." Becuase i care, i cannot ignore you Konan. Simply because, look at you. You`re so consumed in hatred. That i believe it`s time to move on." Said Naruto as Konan looked to his eyes that were coved by combat sunglasses. As she, by impulse, took away his sunglasses and gazed at his eyes. She gazed. "Your eyes, they talk of pain, hatred, blood and dead." Said Konan as she hugged Naruto. "Please, i`m sorry." Said Konan as Naruto rubbed her back. "It`s okay Tenshi-chan. There`s no need to cry…it`s time to spread your wings and move on." Said Naruto with a smile as Itachi entered. "Leader-sama. We need at least a hystorical record to the generations that you are the Shodaime Amekage." Said Itachi as Naruto smiled. "I would like to make, body-shaped statues. With our favorite phrases." Said Naruto as Itachi nodded. "Good idea leader-sama." Said Itachi as Naruto nodded. "I would like to discuss this tomorrow. And about Tobi, he flew away. I`m wodnering where could he go?" asked Naruto as Itachi smiled. "At least, we won`t have him around for sometime." Said Itachi as Naruto nodded. "So it seems." Said Naruto with a smile as Itachi closed the door, leaving Konan and Naruto alone.

"So. How are ya`feelin`?" Asked Naruto as Konan laughed. "You talk so, i don`t know. Different, your eyes seem to tell coldness and pain yet you talk about love and warmth." Said Konan as Naruto smiled. "I don`t know. Maybe, i`m just like that." Said Naruto with a smile as Konan smiled. "So, tell me about you." Said Konan as Naruto smiled. "It all starts…" said Naruto as he told his story.

.

**BOOM!**

"Mission Complete. Un!" Said Deidara as he high-fived Sasori. "Let`s go back to Ame." Said Sasori as both artists walked to Ame again.

.

-Days Later-

Konoha

"Tsunade-sama. We have news." Said Tenzo as Tsuande nodded. "You see, The Mizu Daimyo was assasinated and his palace was destroyed. Nothing was left. No evidence. All was bombed." Said Tenzo as Tsunade sighed. "So, Who could it be?" asked Tsunade as Tenzo sighed. "Could it be? Them." Said Tenzo as Tsuande had an amused face. "Akatsuki…they are moving faster. Not after the Jinchuuriki but they had this plan, planned before the Jinchuuriki`s. It`s too early don`t you think?" Asked Tsunade as Tenzo nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The truth behind the Lie

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said Madara as he looked at Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was going to his office when he found Madara gazing at ame through the window._

.

"I want to tell you that you`re looking for the wrong person." Said Tobi as he looked at Naruto by the eyes. "The one`s you are searching are the members of an ocultism group that practices the immortality. They succumb the Ninja world underneath without even shinobi knowing." Said Tobi as he removed his mask. "I`m obito Uchiha." Said Tobi as Naruto was surprised. "Good. If you want to be with us…we would need you to explain your version and…please. Do tell me about the group." Said Naruto as Obito nodded. "Vril is their name. They have practiced immortality by making the organs of their leader, the one you are supposed to kill, mechanic. Making him a machine in Human`s skin. So…he`s immortal." Said Obito as Naruto nodded. "Then…thank your for telling me." Said Naruto as Obito nodded. "For nothing." Said Obito as he walked away.

.

"We have to go beneath our act." Said Naruto as he heard footsteps on the bathroom. Naruto opened the door to gaze a man dressed in a black cloak. "So…Tobi spilled it. Then, Akatsuki dies." Said The man as he did hand-seals. "Ocult: Vril`s gift." Said the man as a sword appeared from nowhere. "Damn." Said Naruto as he drawed Kubikiribocho. "Do you believe, i`m the only one." Said The man with a grin as another appeared. "Shinra Tensei." Said Naruto as both men were repulsed. "Galactic Release: No-gravity." Said The man as now, the area had no gravity. Naruto gazed at himself floating on the air. He grinned as he started doing hand-seals. "Secret Jutsu: Meteor Rain." Said Naruto as multiple fireballs started to fall down. When, both men crashed on the window and tried to go away.

"Wood Release: Thousand-Feet Thick Wall." Said Naruto as he slammed his hands on the ground and Ame was covered by Thousand-Feet Thick Wall.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Said Naruto as Gamabunta was summoned.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: KRAKEN!" Said the man as tentacles started to sprout out of the ground. **"So kid, you summoned me again. Where are you?" asked Gamabunta as Naruto sighed. **"I`ll tell you later Gamabunta-sama. I would like you to help me with a Kraken." Said Narutoa s Gamabunta. "It`s been time since I haven`t face that Bastard of the Kraken." Said Gamabunta with a grin as he went to his fight.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." "Suiton: Saryudan no Jutsu." Said both black cloaked man as Itachi and Konan appeared. "Want help?" asked Konana s Naruto smiled to Konan. "I would like it Tenshi-chan." Said Naruto as both Naruto and Konan went with each one of the cloaked men.

.

And so both started with Taijutsu. Which, both cloaked men were skilled, and really. Their kicks were rather strong. But the agility gave up against power and immediately. Both men were at the grasp of both Naruto and Konan.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as he grinned and summoned the outer path. And started to take both of their tongues.

"So now tell me…with who you work?" asked Naruto as Both men grinned. "Yo´ mama." Said A cloaked man as Naruto took more length of his tongue as the man flinched in pain. "We work for Bakkiko-sama. Bakkiko is an immortal…he can`t be beaten. He has various little villages on his grasp and forces them to belive in his ocult philosofy. We were originally villagers from the Land of Demons but we were turned into Ocult Priests. Bakiko-sama plans to take one of the Shinobi Nations. We don`t know the exact brief but, he plans to take a vulnerable and silent nation." Said The man as Naruto grinned and suck their souls. "Good yet, you can`t live. We have a new target. Bakkiko of the Ocult Society called Vril. They have mostly Water and Fire Jutsus and they can summon a creature called Kraken…which lives underground and it`s tentacles are so powerful they can take a full tower to full collision underground." Said Naruto analysing as Itachi and Konan took the brief for Akatsuki. "For now…akatsuki has new enemies and new target. It won`t longer be the Jinchuuriki…but instead the Ocult Society called Vril. We shall train because baybe the next ones…might me harder to take out." Said Naruto as Itachi and Konan nodded.

.

"Good, now we have real fights." Said Kakuzu in a normal monotone as Hidan and the other akatsuki`s nodded with him. "But, you`ll need to train harder since. We aren`t confronting shinobi. We are confrontic occultists. Persons that might have secrets and any surprises up their sleeve so…we need more fame, more experience and more skills and power. With agility. And intelligence." Said Itachi as all the Akatsuki`s nodded and started doing their training. Since, they wanted to confront at least one of those Occultists.

.

"For now…I shall train. We shall have two faces. We willb e evil while underneath we are good. We need power to reach Vril. From what I see. They are trying to get the Jinchuuriki, so the first thing we need is to interflow in their plans and extract the Biju. While I revive the Jinchuriki. For when the Least battle Akatsuki vs. Vril we`ll have aid." Said Naruto as Itachi nodded. "Interesting plan but…what about Orochimaru?" asked Itachi as Naruto sighed. "The snake man will live in peace now knowing that Akatsuki isn`t after his ass but we will be cautious. If he interferes, just act. No remorse or pity. Kill him forever." Said Naruto as Itachi took the orders.

.

"**So…Uzumaki Naruto knows about the societ of the black science. Mmhhh….I`m starting to think good about it. Two of my most trusted informats BETRAYED ME! What`s happening. General Google." Said A man that looked to a window. You couldn`t see his body or face. Only the chair looking to the window.**

"Bakkiko-sama. I`m sure those informants were even sending info to Ninja villages or even, were working for Obito. It seems they didn`t took enough." Said General Goggle as he heard a laugh. **"General Google. The truth is that…I don`t need of your services anymore." Said The man as the chair turned and…**

**BANG!**

The Gun-shot was heard clearly.

A Smith and Wesson Revolver Model 500

Two black cloaked mans entered the office.

"**Bakkiko-sama. WE have no General." Said A man as Bakkiko grinned. "We have a new candidate." Said Bakkiko as he threw a document. **

Both priests looked at it and their eyes widened. "Bakkiko-sama, this is a little overboard isn`t it." Said A man when…

BANG!

"**Overboard. Overboard is having a group of S-rank missing Nin under your ass. That`s overboard. Talk to him and tell him he will take the position of General…RIGHT NOW!" Shouted Bakkiko as the remaining priest took the archive and ran away.**

"**So I have Akatsuki under my ass. Damn you Tobi…you were working for me as an informant when you placed a Coup d´Etat on me. Damn you Obito…damn you. May you burn in the rotten hells for your betrayal and Judgement. You even were the Vrilelemikko (High Priest). We will need to start teaching our operatives and believers the Shinobi Arts combined with some grasp of our Occultism. For now...after the thousand lies I have placed on this world. One lie falled and turned into truth. A truth behind many lies." Said Bakkiko in a sage like voice. **

"**Rikudou…damn you and your shinobies." Said Bakkiko as he laughed maniatically.**

O.o

OC`s to the full. Akatsuki`s have new enemies…an Ocultist Group leadered by Bakkiko…the most cruelest leader of all.

May Naruto and the Akatsuki have what it takes to reach to the deep cover and each one of the members wear the Mantles of Kami`s blessing.

**What will happen with Konoha?**

**Which Nation will Bakkiko take?**

See it on the Next chapter of Naruto Shinobi no Kami.

CHAPTER 4


End file.
